Truth or Dare
by Were-Cat Animagus
Summary: High School AU, where everyone is reunited to play this game. Pure Zutara. One shot for now, might be extended if you request.


**A.N.: I wrote this a long time ago, High Scool AU**

**I just imagine Katara with a white blouse and a pleated skirt and Zuko is the punk kid of the school**

**There is no bending, but Toph can still see through sismic sense**

**I hope you like it **

**:)**

Katara's POV

I didn't know that night would be so...promising.

We were playing Truth or Dare and everybody was there.

In my turn, Toph asked and I skipped to Dare directly, because some truths must remain unspoken.

I had to go to her closet, with some fabric around my eyes, and someone would enter there and do whatever he (because I knew it would be a guy) wanted to with me.

A flash of light and he was in.

"You can take that off. I won't do anything, you know?" said a low, raspy voice.

I did it, blind for a moment, but my vision was immediately filled with two piercing golden eyes. We stood there, awkwardly, because the closet was too small for the two of us.

"C'mon, Sparky, I know you're not doing anything to Sugar Queen!" Obviously enough, I was Sugar Queen, but who the hell was Sparky? I know Toph gives Nicknames to everyone, but I've never heard Sparky before. "thant's not the way to play!" Toph said, impatience filling her voice.

She could only be thirteen, but she was the most perv person I've ever met. And I live with Sokka, for Agni's sake! Okay, I admit it, perhaps the second one. Sometimes, my thoughts are everything but pure.

I was interrupted when he grabbed me by my waist and put me on the shelf. My throat was locked. When he started to 'touch' the the things next to me, I suddenly understood: he was tricking the Blind Bandit! And it was working, because she didn't say a word.

But then he accidentally passed one of his hands in my hips. It wasn't much, and he apologized (what a gentleman!), but was enough to make my knees weak and make myself desperate for a bit more of 'skin touching'.

Because I recognised thant touch. Zuko's. And I would go until the end of the world to have it.

Later, I couldn't tell what exactly happened and broke my inhibitions, but it was one of my best decisions ever.

I got his wrist and whispered, in the most seductive tone I could, "Do it, ot I will make you". He understood: he could do it by himself or I would drive him insane to get it.

Somehow, my blouse went off and my skirt gave place to his hands. All we were doing was kissing and touching, but our hunger for each other grew and grew, unsatisfied. His skin against mine was the most wonderful sensation - hot and tickling. I found myself lost in his musculated torso and I didn't know where to place my hands, because there were so many places unexplored thant I wanted to discover tonight...

And he knew exactly where to put his: from my back to my sides, my legs and more skin only partialy covered by the skirt. Oh, the pleasure was infinite!

Then, just whe he was dedicating slow, soft, sensual kisses to my neck and chest, the door opened and the surprise started.

First, I saw his face. I already knew it was Zuko, but the way he blushed (isn't he so cute?) was new. Besides, the disheveled hair made him look hotter thann usual.

Now, the opinions:

"I always knew Zuzu would fall for some peasant" for Azula, bitter as always, because, apparently for her, we were going out before all of this.

"Wh-what?! thant's my sister, you bastard!" thant would be Sokka, trying to do his 'old brother role' but failing terribly, to his own embarassment. Toph couldn't stand quiet any more: "I knew you had a secret thing with Sparky!" ahe yells, victory in her voice.

The others just have their mouths wide open. Haru, Jet and Aang with jealousy. Suki, Yue and Jin with wonder. Mai is expressionless (what a surprise!). Toph is the only one who isn't somewhat impressed. Actually, it looks like, when she 'sees' one of her famous pranks well done... It makes me wonder if we didn't fell in a trap...

Only then I remember I am only wearing my bra and my skirt. Zuko, as a true honored man, offers me his Guns n' Roses' t-shirt and walks me home.

We walk on a comfortable silence. We definitely look strange: I am wearing a huge black t-shirt and a pleated skirt, and he only has his leather jeand on. I cannot say thant this is bad. After all, he is absolutely gorgeous, with all the muscles and the 6-pack.

In front of my house:

"I will just go inside get one shirt to give yours ba-"

"There's no need to do thant. You can keep it. I may live only with Toph, but I still have enough clothes from the time I lived with my father."

Okay, I admit it. I'm happier than I should. the shirt has his scent...And you can hear my innibitons breaking again.

"We must do thant again. Don't you think?" I asked with a soft purr.

"Only with one condition." He said. "It's a date."

No more words needed. Just one little kiss on his lips, to make him come for more.

"Good night."

"See ya tomorrow."

Zuko's POV

She kissed. She actually kissed! And we are going on a date! She is perfect and now I will have a chance!

I could only think in these words as I walked inside home. Fortunately, Toph, had shooed away all her guests after we...

"So, Sparky, you don't like Sugar Queen, right? Yeah, 'course not. No one would dare to say so after tonight. You always forget,I am a liar detector. And each of your lies about Sugar Lilly sounded more ridiculous thann the other."

"Toph. Stop. I know you created a trap for us."

"Well, someone had to do something. You were too shy and she was too fearful. I only gave you a little push an-"

"thannk you, Champ" I say, with a quick hug.

After all, it is her fault thant we have an opportunity to be together.

But she needs a little push too, with Aang.

Katara and I will take care of thant.


End file.
